


We Are Supposed To Be Troubled

by Codydarkstalker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Kintober, M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark's A+ parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codydarkstalker/pseuds/Codydarkstalker
Summary: Tony has a minor breakdown when Peter calls him Daddy in bed for the first time.





	We Are Supposed To Be Troubled

 

“Daddy!” Peter cried out, arching off the bed and cumming all over his stomach. His face was flushed, his hair a sweaty mess against the pillow, and when he looked up at Tony, his eyes were half lidded and dreamy.

 

Tony wasn’t smiling. At all. He was frozen in place above Peter, one arm braced against the headboard of his bed, the other hand still loosely gripping Peter’s spent cock. His own dick was rapidly softening inside the teen, but he couldn’t bring himself to pull out, or even move at all.

 

Peter’s smile faltered, and the last few moments seemed to catch up with him all at once. “Oh my God!” He yelped and pushed the older man off of him, scrambling off of the bed and frantically grabbing for his clothes, which were scattered across the floor. “I-I’m sorry Mr. Stark, I mean, Tony, I mean…” he groaned and hopped up and down as she shimmied his way into his tight skinny jeans, the one he had bought because he knew Tony would appreciate how his ass looked in them.

 

“Uh, listen kid,” Tony flinched at his own choice of words. “You don’t, I don’t-” he sighed and flopped back on the bed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. “I can get Jarvis to call you a car.”

 

“Ready and waiting Mr. Stark,” The voice answered from the speaker built into the ceiling. 

 

“Uh, thanks,” Peter muttered, pulling his hoodie on over what appeared to be Tony’s Metallica shirt. “I’ll, um, call you, or, text, or, yeah…” He finished lamely, stepping into his sneakers. He ran a hand through his hair in a half hearted attempt to settle it into place, and bolted form the room, grabbing his backpack off the floor on his way out.

 

Tony sat up to watch the door slam shut, and then fell back onto the mattress. “Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck!” He grabbed the pillow above his head and threw it across the room, knocking over a pile of science journals he had been meaning to look over. “He called me ‘Daddy’”.

 

“He did indeed sir,” Jarvis responded, robotic voice completely level.  

 

“I’m not his father’s age!” Tony grumbled, rolling over and burying his face in his sheets. They still smelled like sex, and Peter. Sweat and cheap deodorant and coconut shampoo. “Am I?”

 

“You are in fact two years older than Mr. Parker would have been this year,” Jarvis supplied helpfully. Tony was sure he could hear an attitude in his voice, probably a few lines of code he needed to adjust.

 

Tony grabbed another pillow and put it over his head, drowning out the AI’s voice. If he couldn’t hear the damned thing, than he didn’t have to think about the fact he was so much older than Peter, he was older than the kid’s actual “Daddy”. He burrowed into the mattress and tried not to think about it, but it was impossible. 

 

Yes, he knew he was older than the kid. And that the kid WAS in fact a kid. Yeah, he was legal to have sex with in New York, but that didn’t change the fact he was a kid, a high schooler for fucks sake. Tony had gone after younger people before. College coeds and cute Bartenders who weren’t old enough to drink the whiskey they poured him. But he had never pursued someone so much younger. And Peter was young. Baby faced and smooth cheeked, still coltish and soft despite his super strength. The fact the boy was a superhero didn’t change that he spent a lot of his free time playing with Legos and doing homework. The time when he wasn’t in Tony’s bed, or bent over a workbench in his lab, or sitting in Tony’s lap in the back of one of his cars.

 

Tony groaned and thrust idly against the silk sheets beneath him. He hadn’t had a chance to cum, and he was hard again. Hard over the same kid who had called “Daddy”. Fuck. He rolled out bed and headed into the bathroom, twisting the knob on the shower to a temp just above freezing.

 

After the shower he sat on his bed, still damp and wrapped only in a towel, and picked up his phone. No new messages from peter, no missed calls. But he didn’t have a text, from Stephen Strange of all people. He shrugged and swiped his thumb across the screen, pulling up the message. It was a picture. Of Peter. He was sitting at a coffee shop, hunched over a mug, with a girl next to him. She had her arm wrapped around his shoulders and was leaning in close.

“The fuck?” Tony jabbed at the screen and zoomed in as much as he could without the photo going blurry. The girl looked vaguely familiar, one of Peter’s friends, and her hoodie had the name of his school on it. He poked the phone again.

 

“Hello?” Stephen answered, voice coming from ebind Tony instead of form the speaker of his phone.

 

“What the hell?” Tony grabbed a half busted gauntlet he had been tweaking form his bedside table and whipped around, training the pulse cannon at the intruder. He sighed and slumped down, dropping his weapon, when he saw who it was. “Really Strange? B and Es your thing now?”

 

Stephen shrugged, body bobbing up and down as as he shifted his posture. He was in a full lotus position, floating about three feet off of the ground. He wasn’t wearing his normal robes, instead dressed down in soft grey joggers and a black hoodie, his cape was folded below him like a meditation mat.

 

“I just thought you could use some emotional support,” Stephen answered, tone deceptively light. “I mean, I go out for a soy matcha tea latte and who do I find in my favorite cafe but your,” he paused for a moment to consider his words. “Boy toy. In the arms of another.” 

 

Tony snorted and stood up from the bed, heading into his closet to put on clothes. “It was a friend of his from school is all, Peter has friends.”

 

Stephen clucked his tongue. “His eyes were red, like he had been crying. Trouble in paradise?”

 

Tony felt his stomach clench. Crying. He had made Peter cry. At some point he had made all of his partners cry. He was a hard man to love, he knew that, but he had hoped thing with Peter would be better, easier, at least for a little while.

 

“We didn’t fight,” He argued weakly, pulling on his favorite shirt, a Queen shirt worn so thin it barely felt like wearing a shirt at all. “We just had a misunderstanding.” It sounded unconvincing even to his own ears.

 

“A misunderstanding? About what?” Stephen leaned back and his cape rolled out under him to support his legs so he could lounge in mid air. Show off. 

 

Tony tugged on an oil stained pair of sweats and balled up his towel, throwing it in Strange’s general direction. “None of your business.”

 

“What, couldn’t get it up?” Stephen sniggered. “I mean really, at your age it’s nothing to be ashamed of. You are old enough to be the kid’s father, he should understand.”

 

Tony blushed, probably for the first time since college, and busied himself with stripping the sweat soaked sheets off of the bed. 

 

Stephen gaped at him. “Oh god, really? That’s it, you don’t have like, stock in a company that makes little blue pills?” He laughed.

 

“Liten it’s not cause I’m old, well I guess it sort of is,” Tony snapped. “It’s because the kid clled me Daddy!”

 

Stephen waited for a moment, eyebrows raised. “And?” He prompted.

 

“And nothing!” Tony twisted the sheets in his hands. “He called me that and I freaked out and he ran out of here.”

Stephen sighed and rolled his eyes. “I gotta say you’re kind of surprising me. Here I thought you were some kind of millionaire playboy.”

 

“Millionaire playboy  _ philanthropist,”  _ Tony corrected automatically. “And yeah what does that have to do with this?”

 

“You never did any roleplay?” Stephen picked at a hangnail. “I mean the whole Daddy thing isn’t even that odd is it?”

 

Tony glared at the other man. “It’s not the same! I AM old enough to be the kid’s dad! I’m corrupting a minor!”

“Yeah but it’s not like him calling you Daddy changes any of that,” Stephen pointed out. “And clearly, the kid has a thing for the whole May/December romances.”

 

Tony shrugged half heartedly. “I guess.”

 

“You want my opinion as a doctor?” Strange asked, shifting to sit upright again.

 

“Not really.”

 

“Talk to him.” Stephen waggled his phone at Tony. “He’s upset and some little hussy is comforting him, but you want to be the one doing that. If he wants you to be his Daddy, well, go take care of your boy.”

 

Tony bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah I guess you’re right.”

 

“I’m gonna remember you said that!” Stephen laughed and puffed out existence just in time to miss Tony throwing his knotted up sheets at him.

 

“Damned wizard,” Tony muttered, pulling out his phone. He only hesitated for a moment before texting Peter. 

 

It took less than thirty seconds for the boy to text him back with a place to pick him up.

 

Tony took a few minutes to change and then hopped in a self driving car. This one was a bit more traditional, a black towncar with a large back seat, buttery leather seats, and a well stocked mini bar. He leaned against the door and nursed a glass of whiskey on the drive. 

 

When he pulled up in front of the apartment building, Peter was waiting outside, still wearing his slightly too big shirt. It made him look younger and smaller than normal. Tony opened the door and gestured for him to get in.

 

Peter climbed in and settled next to Tony, buckling in as the car pulled itself away from the curb. “I’m sorry, about earlier. I just let it slip out and I made everything weird and then I ran off and-”

 

“Running away like that, that’s not what good boys do.” Tony cut Peter off. “Is it?”

 

Peter froze, face going pale. “G-good boys?”

 

Tony nodded and took another sip of his drink. “You want to be good for Daddy right?”

 

Peter sucked in a harsh breath. “Yes Daddy,” He whispered, voice shaking. “I want to be a good boy for you.”

 

Tony smiled slowly. “Alright, well now you can prove it to me.” He fished in the mini bar and pulled out a small bottle and pushed it into Peter’s hands. “Here.”

 

Peter looked at the bottle. “Lube? You-you want me to-”

 

“Be a good boy and show Daddy how you get yourself ready.” Tony settled back in his seat with his drink. “Get yourself ready for Daddy’s cock.”

 

“Here?” Peter asked, voice unsteady even as he started to undo his jeans. “In the car?”

 

“You have until we get back to the tower to get yourself ready, and then Daddy is going to fuck you.” Tony rubbed a hand from Peter’s knee to the inside of his thigh. “now, be a good boy.”

 

Peter gave a broken little whimper and managed to wriggle out of his jeans, kicking his sneakers off along with them. He yanked down his boxers and turned in the seat, moving up to his knees. He popped the bottle of lube open and dribbled a generous amount of his fingers, reaching back and swiping a good amount of it over his hole. He Pushed a single finger in slowly, wincing slightly. he was still sensitive from earlier, but no less tight. 

 

“That’s it, get yourself nice and wet. Daddy wants to see,” Tony urged, eyes glued on Peter’s hands. The boy looked perfect like that, leaning forward to present his ass like a gift.

 

Peter spread his knees wider and sank down on another finger, gasping at the feeling. His hole clenched around him, and he wasn’t at quite the right angle to hit the sweet spot inside he needed. He pushed his fingers in deeper and curled them, gently rubbing his inner walls until-

 

“Ah! D-daddy!” Peter’s hips bucked as he hit the spot he had been looking for. He pushed his fingers in harder, rubbing against his.

 

“Good, so good for Daddy.” Tony stretched out his legs and idly rubbed his cock as he watched the show being put on for him. 

 

Peter slowly scissored his fingers, gently teasing himself open for a third finger. He slipped it in to the first knuckle and collapsed forward against the seat, the leather cool against his suddenly sweaty brow. 

 

“Come one baby, you can take it. I know you can.” Tony put a steadying hand on peter’s hip, steering his body.

 

“Yes daddy, yes Daddy,” Peter groaned and pushed the fingers in deep, all at once. He could take it, he knew he could. He rocked against he hand, mewling. His cock was hard and dripping, and his hole felt raw and somehow still empty.

 

“That’s it, show Daddy what you want,” Tony urged, pulling his own cock out of his pants. He was achingly hard, and Peter’s ass looked perfectly inviting, pink and wet and stretched around his digits. 

 

“Want you Daddy,” Peter groaned, fingers moving faster. “Want your cock inside me, please.” He pressed his fingers up and his thighs trembled with the effort of staying upright.

 

“Good, because that’s what you’re going to get.” 

 

Peter looked up to see the car was in the garage of Tony’s building. Tony slid out of the car and came around to Peter’s side, opening the door and pulling Peter out. 

 

“I am gonna fuck you so good baby. Daddy’s gonna take care of you.” Tony pulled Peter around and pushed him over the hood of the car, kicking his feet apart so he was open and ready. 

 

Peter panted and rubbed himself against the still warm hood of the car. He could feel the air on his exposed hole and a part of his brain knew he should feel embarrassed, but all he could focus on was Tony. The older man opened the bottle of lube and slicked himself up, pouring a bit more onto Peter’s hole for good measure.

 

“Okay baby, Daddy’s gonna give you what you need.” Tony lined himself up and slowly pushed in, groaning at the feeling of the tight heat. He went slow, for as long as he could, but it wasn’t long until he was slamming into the boy, hard and fast, gripping his hipstight.

 

“Daddy, daddy, please cum in me, fill me up!” Peter practically sobbed, pushing back against the cock inside him. “Please Daddy I need it.”

 

“Yes, yes, baby, yes!” Tony groaned and pushed in as had as he could go, slumping forward over Peter’s back and pushing his face into the boy’s hair. He rode out the aftershocks, feeling Peter tighten around him as he came, cock untouched. 

 

“Thank you Daddy.” Peter turned and smiled up at Tony, cheeks red, hair sweaty and stuck to his face. “I love you.”

 

“Daddy loves you too.” 


End file.
